


Faded Hearts - original piano/vocal Solavellan song + fanvid

by firjii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Canon Compliant, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, F/M, Fanvids, Filk, Original Music, fan music, vocal music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firjii/pseuds/firjii
Summary: A little music project I put together soon after I finished Trespasser for the first time.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, solavellan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Faded Hearts - original piano/vocal Solavellan song + fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I played Trespasser, I did so as a Solavellan. While the romance's conclusion in Inquisition was more confusing than upsetting to me, its context in Trespasser hit me quite hard, and the DLC as a whole impressed me far more than I expected (which is saying something, lol). 
> 
> Less than an hour after I finished playing - in fact, I was still physically shaking from processing it - I started to get music and lyric ideas. This was HIGHLY unusual for me since a) I was largely inactive with music at the time, and b) I've only written a few vocal songs in my entire life (I'm much more comfortable with instrumentals).
> 
> Thus began a whirlwind 3 months of trying something I'd basically never done before. I didn't have the gear or software I needed, I *barely* understood *anything* about sound mixing (there's SO much technical stuff I'd do differently if I ever remade it), and my health was kind of dreadful. As a teen, I'd sung classical music, but due to relatively severe hyperacusis, I needed to quit some years ago. The vocals were troublesome to record, but it still seemed like a much more efficient solution than trying to catch singers' attention and coordinate logistics.
> 
> It had been a long time since I'd gotten so charged up and driven about any kind of creative project, and that's really what all fan works should be about at their core, right?
> 
> Cutscene footage taken by me, featuring my dork OC Bae Lavellan. All music, arranging, lyrics (except the bit in elvhen), and vocals are mine. Instruments generated in Finale 2007 and all mixing was done in Audacity. Video editing was done in NCH VideoPad (due to my underpowered computer at the time, it was difficult to get the syncing more precise than I did).
> 
> This song was partially structured as a back-and-forth conversation between Solas and Lavellan. Lines in parentheses are Lavellan, all others are Solas:
> 
> What did you think would happen, vhenan?  
> (You still chose it for yourself)  
> I told you this would happen, vhenan  
> (You can still turn away)
> 
> We all claim old hurts  
> But some are even vaster than the storms in your eyes  
> I only take the long way around  
> Because there’s no short path
> 
> I have no home  
> You walked away from yours  
> We are both set apart, separated  
> From the air in our lungs  
> From the bones ‘neath our blood  
> And you are glorious  
> We are glorious  
> This is glorious
> 
> I should have been a spirit  
> So that you could forget  
> In a darkened hour  
> by the light of the Breach,  
> you were not what I expected  
> but you were more than I ever dared to hope
> 
> I have no home  
> You walked away from yours  
> We are both set apart, separated  
> From the air in our lungs  
> From the bones ‘neath our blood  
> And you are glorious  
> We are glorious  
> This is glorious
> 
> (Don’t take it back  
> Don’t take it back  
> It’s all I have left of us  
> Just take it back  
> Oh God, take it back  
> It was never mine  
> We were never ours  
> We were never ours  
> We will always have this) 
> 
> Ar lasa mala revas, ar lasa mala revas  
> Ar lasa mala revas, ar lasa mala revas  
> (I am never free   
> You are never free  
> You are never free  
> You are mine now, Dread Wolf)


End file.
